


La madrugada del 30 de agosto

by MarthaLives



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, echo de menos los viejos tiempos, ella que la gusta un drama, llamada de madrugada, los pencos se quieren pero son muy pencos, no me gusta cómo está acabando esta segunda temporada del fic, pura fantasía, raoul porfas hazle promo a agoney, se sinceran, terrorismo emocional, y ya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaLives/pseuds/MarthaLives
Summary: Raoul no piensa hacerle promo a Agoney, y menos ceder al chantaje. Es que era lo que le faltaba por ver. No cuando todos los recuerdos pugnan por conseguir su atención y la cabeza no para de darle vueltas.Su mano está marcando el número antes de que pueda darse cuenta. Uno detrás de otro, los nueve dígitos. Despacio pero no del todo consciente.





	La madrugada del 30 de agosto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [folkapolk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkapolk/gifts).



> Disclaimer típico: todos los hechos que se narran a continuación son INVENTADOS, pero totalmente, producto de mi fantasía que no supera OT ni Ragoney ni a la de tres y se lamenta por lo mal que está saliendo esta segunda temporada del fic. Presencié la “broma” desde la distancia ayer por la noche y esto salió solo. Yo también quiero que el penco número 1 le haga promo al penco número 2, pero por favor, no le hagáis chantaje ni en “broma” porque bastante quemado tiene que estar ya el chaval.  
> Espero que os guste, de antemano siento el terrorismo emocional.  
> (en twitter @Penquisima)

Está cabreado. Mucho. Querría gritar o romper algo pero son las doce y media de la noche y sus padres hace tiempo que duermen. Coge su móvil, comprueba twitter otra vez y vuelve a lanzarlo contra la cama. Se deja caer sobre ella y aúlla con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Le da tantísima rabia la situación que no sabe ni por dónde cogerla.

Sabe que está despierta porque le ha enviado un vídeo por instagram hace escasos minutos, así que le llama.

Dos pitidos y escucha su voz algo sorprendida.

—¿Sí?

—Mimi —su voz es como una súplica aunque no sabe de qué ni a dónde la dirige—, una Ragoney loca me ha secuestrado el nombre de la cuenta y dice que solo me lo devuelve si le hago promo a Agoney.

Durante un par de segundos no escucha nada y llega a pensar que se ha cortado la línea. Después una carcajada y dos y tres y Mimi no deja de reírse durante varios segundos pero Raoul está demasiado alterado para decirle nada.

—Perdón, perdón —se disculpa, todavía respirando de forma agitada y riendo a trompicones—. Es que tienes que admitir que la situación no puede ser más surrealista.

—Hostia puta, es que lo siguiente va a ser venir a amenazarme a mi casa con que le bese en algún directo o me desahucian —se queja, y vuelve a sonar cabreado—. Es que estoy ya hasta los cojones, en serio.

—No nos desquiciemos. ¿Has hablado con ella y le has pedido que te lo devuelva?

—No puedo. Tiene la cuenta con candado y no deja que le envíen DMs —Escucha una risa ahogada y vuelve a fruncir el ceño—. Mimi joder, que te estoy hablando en serio.

—Que ya, que ya, perdona. Ay, pues no sé Raoul. Espera un rato, no le hagas caso y ya se cansará de llamar la atención —sugiere—. Que esta gente acaba cayendo por sus propios medios —Raoul bufa—. Y tampoco te cabrees más con Agoney porque él no tiene la culpa de esto.

—Es que de verdad, he tragado tanto estos meses —se desahoga. Nota la rabia subirle por la garganta—, tantas indirectas, tantos comentarios que sobraban… Se creen que no les lees y sueltan barbaridades. Y ahora van ¡y me hacen chantaje! ¡Como si a mí me hiciera puta gracia estar así con él! Yo flipo. Es que esto es la hostia.

—A ver chiqui—El tono de Mimi se transforma. Ya no denota diversión ni nada parecido. Por un momento le recuerda a su madre, cuando está a punto de darle consejos que duelen pero necesita oír—, la pava esta lo ha hecho mal, eso no lo discuto. Pero no puedes echar la culpa de todas las desgracias a los comentarios de twitter… Míranos a Ana y a mí. La gracieta de Warmi también podría haber influidoen nuestra amistad pero nos lo tomamos a risa y pasamos. Vosotros en cambio entrasteis en el juego desde el principio —Raoul no responde. Los recuerdos se agolpan en la puerta de su mente y él se niega a dejarlos entrar, a visualizar momentos que arrasarían con su fortaleza y la harían añicos. Mimi aprovecha su silencio y continua—. Raoul… —pronuncia su nombre con ternura—, esto va más allá de cuatro locas y lo que digan o dejen de decir en una red social. Habéis dejado que esto vaya demasiado lejos. Tarde o temprano tendréis que hablar, no podéis seguir así.

No está seguro de que le vaya a funcionar la voz adecuadamente, de modo que su respuesta es escueta.

—Ya.

Mimi permanece en silencio, esperando, sin saber si está buscando las palabras para añadir algo más o su contestación termina ahí. Cuando comprende que probablemente se trate de la segunda opción vuelve a hablar ella, siempre con infinita paciencia.

—Llámame mañana, ¿vale? Tomamos algo y tramamos algún plan.

Silencio, de nuevo.

—Sí.

Mimi chasquea la lengua desde la otra línea, y mira con pena a la nada.

—Buenas noches cari. Descansa.

—Adiós —musita, más para sí mismo que para el vacío del teléfono.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire cuando vuelve a quedarse a solas. Su respiración desacompasada se convierte en su única compañera en la penumbra de la habitación. Los recuerdos vuelven a luchar por hacerse eco y cada vez le resulta más difícil no escucharlos. Sus sentidos pugnan por dejarse llevar. Ve rosas, un piano, un sofá; huele a la comida del catering y el champú que usaban en la Academia; siente el calor certero de las islas y el sol que se filtraba cada mañana en las habitaciones -su santuario-; oye las teclas de una canción y el sonido del mar…

La cabeza le da vueltas.

Su mano está marcando el número antes de que pueda darse cuenta. Uno detrás de otro, los nueve dígitos. Despacio pero no del todo consciente.

Cuando termina de sonar el tercer pitido está convencido de que no lo cogerá. No le extrañaría, y casi lo prefiere. Solo tiene tiempo de preguntarse una vez más, _Raoul Vázquez, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?_ antes de que el inconfudible chasquido de un teléfono que se descuelga se haga escuchar.

—¿Sí?

Se le corta la respiración.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escuchaba su voz, adormilada, sacada de un sueño que no sabía si tenía derecho a interrumpir.

—Una Ragoney me ha robado la cuenta y dice que solo me la devuelve si te hago promo de la canción —lo suelta de sopetón, y acto seguido piensa: _eres gilipollas_ _Raoul_.

Agoney tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar. Casi puede imaginárselo comprobando la procedencia de la llamada, con los ojos entrecerrados, molestos por el repentino destello de luz.

—¿Raoul? —Su voz suena desconcertada. A Raoul casi le da miedo responder.

—Sí.

De nuevo una pausa. El tiempo entre respuestas se eterniza tanto que Raoul tiene tiempo de situarse en los peores escenarios. Como si se encontrara en un videojuego y estuviera escogiendo todas las opciones de diálogo equivocadas.

—Es casi la una de la madrugada —afirma. Ni siquiera suena enfadado, solo serio, y por un momento nota con claridad los dos años edad que los separan, como si pudiera tocarlos. Suena mayor, y distante.

—Ya —responde—, lo siento —Se siente cada vez más ridículo pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. No quiere colgar. Se conforma con escucharle respirar al otro lado hasta que decida que ha tenido suficiente y le mande a la mierda.

No espera que, contra todo pronóstico, Agoney responda con la naturalidad de antaño.

—Entonces, ¿me vas a hacer promo?

Abre mucho los ojos y no contiene el ataque de risa que le estalla en el pecho, pero sí las lágrimas que asoman cuando los recuerdos vuelven a amenazar con irrumpir en la conversación. Se ve a sí mismo en la cama, sonriendo por motivos que su mente no detalla, mientras habla con la misma persona, en otras madrugadas. En otras vidas.

—Ni de coña —termina respondiendo—. Yo no cedo al chantaje. Si te hago promo será porque yo quiero.

—Pues buena suerte recuperando la cuenta —le desea—, que te hará falta —y añade—: Ya sabes que las Ragoney pueden ser muy insistentes.

Por un momento se olvida de todo. Se olvida del cabreo y de la estúpida cuenta de twitter. Se olvida de que cientos de personas se volverían locas si supieran que están teniendo esta conversación. Se olvida de que ya no comparte su vida con Agoney y de que no han llevado a cabo la mayoría de los planes que hicieron al salir de la Academia, de que ya no se tocan; se olvida del momento en que todo se rompió, de las actuaciones que vinieron y no mostraban nada pero lo significaban todo; se olvida de que volvió a cagarla cuando las cosas parecían empezar a mejorar, siendo demasiado cobarde, no estando preparado; y de las ganas frustradas de acariciarle con cariño en cada interpretación. Se olvida de todos los dramas y de todo el mundo que no es ellos. Por un momento son simplemente Raoul Vázquez y Agoney Hernández, las personas y no los ex-concursantes, aunque Operación Triunfo y sus secuelas siempre vayan a ser parte irremediable de su historia.

Raoul se recoloca sobre el colchón y pega más el móvil a su oído.

—¿Cómo es la canción? —pregunta. Sabe que esta conversación no está transcurriendo en el mundo real, que la noche les ha regalado una tregua y mañana será otro día y sus vidas seguirán igual de separadas. Pero no puede evitar aferrarse a este momento de paz.

—Bonita. No tanto como Mi lugar o A tragos, pero te gustará —asegura—. Sigue siendo muy yo.

No puede soportarlo más.

—Me mata no estar viviendo esto contigo Ago —suelta de pronto, y escucha a Agoney suspirar con fuerza al otro lado de la línea—. En serio. Me mata no haber escuchado aun la canción y no saber por qué este y no A Tragos es tu primer single, como me contaste en su día. Me mata no haberte acompañado y no haber recibido mensajes llenos de emojis, contando emocionado las noticias —escucha a Agoney reír con suavidad, pero sabe que no está sonriendo—. Estos dos meses han sido horribles. No hablar contigo ni saber de ti más que por lo que me contaban los demás o lo que tú dejabas saber en tus redes. Cantar contigo y mirarte y sentirte y que la canción sonara cada vez más dura y más real, y no poder escapar. Manos Vacías es para muchos un himno pero para mí es una cárcel Ago —confiesa—, y un limbo. Es estar contigo pero que al mismo tiempo no estés, tenerte al lado y sentirte a kilómetros de distancia.

Agoney vuelve a respirar con fuerza y Raoul no puede saber si está llorando o no. No sabe cuando él ha empezado a hacerlo. En silencio, sin que se note. Porque no quiere que se note de la misma forma que no quiere que Agoney llore por lo que le está diciendo, por lo que está sintiendo. Ya han tenido drama de sobra estos meses. Pero no puede evitar seguir hablando.

—Raoul…

—Y lo siento —le interrumpe, ahora que se nota más real y más valiente, más capaz de dar la cara—. Lo siento por llamarte a estas horas e irrumpir de nuevo en tu vida sin pedir permiso. No pretendo que me pongas al día de todo mientras me tomo un cola cao de madrugada, aunque me encantaría, ni que de pronto me cuentes tus proyectos antes de verlos anunciados en instagram. Sé que las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes con una simple llamada. Pero joder Ago, es que te echo tantísimo de menos…

Se calla cuando nota cómo se le rompe la voz. No quiere dejarle saber que está llorando, que está tumbado boca arriba en su cama con una mano sujetando el móvil y la otra sobre la cara, acallando los sollozos. Agoney no responde. Raoul le escucha sorber la nariz en alguna ocasión y, junto con sus respiraciones entrecortadas, es el único sonido que les acompaña durante el siguiente par de minutos.

—Lo siento —repite cuando consigue serenarse.

—¿Quieres dejar de disculparte? —exclama Agoney, y Raoul casi se alegra de que le responda así, alterado. Prefiere que salte a que llore—. La cagaste, sí, igual que yo. Los dos lo jodimos, Raoul. Nada será nunca como en la Academia o los meses de después porque tampoco nosotros somos los mismos —Escuchar la verdad en sus propias palabras lo hace más real y por un momento teme volver a llorar, pero mantiene la compostura y le escucha—. Lo que sentí por ti es lo más fuerte que sentí nunca, Raoul…

—Yo igual, Ago —responde, esperanzado.

—Pero yo no puedo volver atrás. Después de todo lo que pasó no puedo... —su voz se rompe y Raoul desea estar en Adeje o donde quiera que él esté y abrazarle muy fuerte. No se da cuenta de la fuerza con la que sujeta el móvil hasta que le duelen los nudillos—. Este año fue el mejor y el peor de mi vida. Volver a estar contigo sería revivir lo mejor pero también lo peor y no puedo permitirme eso, no ahora.

Sus palabras suenan a sentencia. Raoul cierra los ojos y asiente, aunque Agoney no pueda verlo. Le da vueltas la cabeza, le arde la cara y todo el cuerpo de la impotencia. Se seca las lágrimas.

—Pero podemos ser amigos, ¿no?

El silencio que sigue a su pregunta evoca el sonido del mazo contra el estrado.

—No Raoul. No creo que…

—Agoney —interrumpe—. No puedes echarme de tu vida así sin más —se da cuenta de cómo ha sonado y trata de corregirse porque no quiere volver a cagarla—. Quiero decir, puedes, estás en tu derecho. Pero te pido que no lo hagas, aunque sea por los amigos y el vínculo que nos une.

—Raoul…

—Dame otra oportunidad —le pide—. No como pareja, ni como amigo, ni como nada que hayamos sido antes. Dame una oportunidad como algo nuevo, como los nuevos Raoul y Agoney que somos.

Agoney se lo piensa durante sus lentos treinta segundos, y Raoul aguarda conteniendo la respiración, esperando que el veredicto no le condene para siempre.

—Necesito tiempo —determina—. No puedo volver a incluirte en mi vida así sin más.

—Lo entiendo, y lo respeto. Escucha, la semana que viene vuelves a la Península para el concierto de Calatayud, ¿no? —Agoney asiente—. Pues ven a Barcelona al día siguiente —propone—, o puedo ir yo a Calatayud si te es más cómodo, pero será bueno pasar un día juntos y tomar algo, y hablar en persona. Por favor…

Agoney suspira.

—Esta semana te digo algo, ¿vale? Estaré hasta arriba con lo del single.

—Vale —consintió—. Gracias.

Sabe que todavía no ha conseguido nada seguro, pero puede conformarse con esa respuesta. Al menos de momento.

No sabe qué más decir. Siente que ha sellado un trato y que debe respetar la tregua. Ahora que su voz vuelve a sonarle familiar no quiere volver a alejarse, pero Agoney le ha pedido tiempo.

—Me voy a dormir —anuncia—. Hablamos, ¿vale?

_No te vayas._

—Sí, vale.

No quiere despedirse. Quiere seguir tumbado y que Agoney tampoco cuelgue, quedarse dormido mientras escucha su respiración al otro lado del teléfono, ya que no puede tenerla junto a él en la cama, ni abrazarle. Quiere no decir nada y que aun así el silencio no sea incómodo, y que él tampoco quiera marcharse.

—Buenas noches Raoul —Lo dice despacio, dándole esperanzas de que quizás, y solo quizás, él también está de acuerdo en prolongar el momento. Sus palabras le acarician el oído. Y respira tranquilo cuando recuerda la promesa de verse la semana que viene.

—Buenas noches Ago.

Le cuesta una vida ser valiente y una milésima de segundo actuar de forma impulsiva.

—¿Agoney?

—¿Sí?

_Te quiero. Muchísimo._

—Prometo que mañana te hago promo.

  


  


  



End file.
